Incoerências
by Ireth Hollow
Summary: Só os Deuses vivem rodeados por um mar de veracidade e previsibilidade. Nós, meros humanos, temos de nos contentar com as incoerências da vida.' Continuação de Contradições. Scorpius/Rose
1. Meditação

**Observação: **Esta fic é a continuação de uma outra, _Contradições_ (premiada com o 2º lugar no II Challenge de Slytherin do 3V).

* * *

**Incoerências**

_por Ireth Hollow_

* * *

**1. Meditação**

Não me lembro de alguma vez ter tido o mesmo sonho mais do que uma vez. Verdade seja dita, nunca prestei muita atenção aos meus sonhos, talvez devido à pouca clareza que demonstravam. No entanto, tenho sido visitada por uma visão invulgarmente nítida, noite após noite, deixando-me extremamente confusa e cansada, assim que acordo.

O mais estranho é que não se trata de uma qualquer fantasia inconsciente; pelo contrário, consiste num acontecimento real, que eu lamento profundamente: o momento em que Scorpius me virou costas, incapaz de declarar o seu amor e, simultaneamente, de negar a inveja que eu lhe despertava. Havia um único pormenor que poderia parecer insignificante para outra pessoa qualquer, mas não para mim. Porque eu sabia que o facto de o meu sonho ser exclusivamente em tons de azul simbolizava algo, ainda que eu não soubesse exactamente o quê.

Claro que eu tinha algumas teorias. A que se afigurava como sendo a mais correcta era aquela em que eu menos acreditava: cansaço. Eu não me sentia fatigada, pelo menos, não mais do que noutras alturas de igual pressão. É certo que adormecia mal caía na cama, contudo, isso não demonstrava nada.

Outra das hipóteses parecia mais credível para mim, ainda que eu não gostasse dela. Afinal, eu era orgulhosa demais para admitir que o comportamento _dele_ me magoara tanto assim. E, embora eu insistisse que aquela rejeição não me causava dor, no fundo, eu sabia que tal não correspondia à verdade.

A minha última ideia era um tanto inconsistente: eu poderia estar a atravessar uma espécie de depressão, simbolizada pelo azul que pintava e distorcia as minhas lembranças. Tal explicaria o porquê da minha testa estar permanentemente vincada, o que, aliado à relutância dos meus lábios em se curvarem num sorriso, por mais pequeno que fosse, contribuía para me dar um ar demasiado sério, quase doente.

Albus reparara na minha tristeza e, como não podia deixar de ser, associou-a ao fim da minha amizade com Scorpius. Admirei-me por não ter visto nenhum brilho de triunfo ou alegria nos seus olhos, nas poucas vezes em que os nossos olhares se encontravam.

Eu não o procurara, no entanto, ele veio até mim, silencioso como um predador a rondar a sua presa. E era precisamente assim que eu me sentia: observada, até mesmo escrutinada, como se alguém estivesse à procura das minhas fraquezas, quais brechas na armadura que eu construíra em meu redor. Será que ele não percebia que não podia haver quaisquer falhas?

Continuei a ignorá-lo, certa de que, com o tempo, ele acabaria por desistir. Não acabamos por desistir todos, no fim? Scorpius desistiu de lutar contra a inveja, eu desisti de lutar pelo nosso amor. Porque é que Albus não podia desistir da nossa já morta amizade?

Dou por mim a abanar a cabeça, face às contradições com que me vou deparando. O que eu penso não é o que sinto; eu não acredito verdadeiramente no que digo. Afinal, eu queria que nenhum de nós tivesse desistido. Ao mesmo tempo, censuro-me por ter ousado desejar o impossível, aquilo que já os meus pais e outros antes deles tentaram, sem sucesso: o entendimento entre as famílias Weasley e Malfoy.

Contudo, eu não sou só uma Weasley e ele não é só um Malfoy. Acima de tudo, nós somos Rose e Scorpius, duas pessoas completamente diferentes dos seus antepassados e com o direito de viver a sua própria vida, sem estarem presas à vontade alheia.

Sei que tudo isto não passa de uma filosofia utópica e, mesmo assim, desejo ardentemente embarcar nesta fantasia, mais não seja para fugir à dor. Mas não haverá mais dor quando eu chegar ao fim deste trilho impossível e me deparar com a realidade? Não será melhor encarar já a terrível verdade, enquanto ainda posso recompor-me? Porque hei-de me condenar a um sofrimento ainda maior?

Instantaneamente, dou-me conta de que sei a resposta: porque eu ainda o amo. E continuarei a amá-lo, mesmo que encontre outra pessoa de quem goste e decida passar o resto da minha vida com ela. Porque o simples _gostar_ não consegue apagar o amor. É tal e qual à relação entre não gostar e odiar. O primeiro nunca consegue superar o outro.

É nestes momentos de profunda incoerência que o azul se atenua, permitindo-me ver rastos de vermelho e até um pouco de verde. O verde, que antes eu tomara como eterno, desaparecera assim que eu me desligara de Albus. A partir daí, só havia cores quentes na minha vida, desde o amarelo da amizade ao vermelho da paixão, passando pelo laranja que temperava o resto das minhas relações. Agora, contudo, vejo-me rodeada de azul, salvo os instantes em que me torno irracional. E eu não gosto de azul: é uma cor gelada, sem vida nem esperança. Sem amor.

Através dos meus rasgos de irracionalidade, vejo algo mais. Sei que não passam de meras possibilidades ou de memórias daquilo que poderia ter sido. Mesmo assim, dou por mim inclinada a seguir os caminhos ténues do vermelho, arriscando-me a apenas conseguir ainda mais sofrimento. Seria tão fácil deixar que o meu coração se aquecesse naquelas brasas escarlates, afastando toda aquela névoa azul!

Desta vez, é o caminho verde que pulsa, exigindo a minha atenção. Sim, também poderia baixar as minhas defesas e permitir a reentrada de Albus no meu coração. Ele está mais do que disposto a reconquistar o meu afecto… seria capaz de fazer tudo para que eu voltasse a ser feliz. No entanto, mesmo estando imersa neste azul sufocante, sei que o verde não é uma opção. Para quê substituir uma cor fria por outra equivalente? Não, para mim, só havia verdadeiramente um caminho: o vermelho.

* * *

**N.A.: **Primeiro capítulo postado, esperando review's.


	2. Preparação

**2. Preparação**

Agora que eu escolhera o meu destino, só havia uma coisa a fazer: enfrentar Scorpius e obrigá-lo a encarar a realidade. No entanto, estava certa de que não seria uma tarefa simples, visto que eu tinha de obrigá-lo a esquecer as suas anteriores certezas e a abraçar novos pontos de vista: os meus.

Estava já a caminho do Salão, quando estaquei a meio do corredor, subitamente gelada com o rumo dos meus pensamentos. Eu acabara de admitir para mim própria que iria tentar vergar o meu amado à minha vontade! Não estaria prestes a comportar-me como os Slytherins que o meu pai tanto odiava, aqueles que não olhavam a meio para atingir os fins?

Não, eu não iria ceder a esse impulso, por mais desesperada que estivesse! Se eu queria mudar o futuro da minha relação com o _meu_ loiro, tinha de agir com a coragem da minha equipa, e não com a astúcia ambiciosa da sua. Contudo, uma dúvida não parava de me assaltar: conseguiria eu fazê-lo acertadamente? Eu estava tão cega pela minha paixão que não pensara bem no que estava decidida a fazer. Quase cometera o maior erro da minha existência! Não, eu não podia agir de cabeça quente; tinha de ponderar bem na questão e analisá-la de todas as perspectivas, de modo a escolher a opção correcta.

Entrei numa qualquer sala de aula abandonada e sentei-me no chão, com as costas apoiadas na parede. Fechei os olhos, apelando a toda a concentração e força de vontade que conseguia. Eu necessitaria de tudo isso e da coragem que, supostamente, eu possuía para me debruçar nas minhas recordações, procurando algo que me fosse útil.

Revi, vezes sem conta, o nosso último encontro. Não me demorei muito nas nossas ainda amigáveis e cúmplices conversas, nem tão-pouco no nosso único beijo. Em vez disso, avancei para a parte em que o confrontara com o seu plano, exigindo uma justificação. Revi a sua declaração de amor, sem evitar lembrar-me do desespero que lhe toldara a voz, como se receasse que eu não acreditasse nele. E não foi mesmo isso que eu fiz? Duvidei da franqueza do seu sentimento, obrigando-o a ter de decidir o que era mais forte: a sua parte Malfoy ou o seu amor por mim, apenas mais uma Weasley. Só agora me dava conta da impossibilidade do meu pedido, feito com o sangue a ferver com a traição e a cabeça toldada pelo ultraje.

Naqueles minutos em que estava ali sentada, isolada do mundo, consegui esquecer-me do meu ser e deslizar para a pele de Scorpius, numa tentativa de compreender o seu dilema. Nós pertencíamos a realidades contrárias: famílias antagonistas, equipas adversárias, educações contraditórias e meios de actuação opostos. Tentar que tudo isso convergisse num único ponto era quase tão impossível como voar até ao Sol numa reles vassoura.

Como se todas as diferenças que nos separam não fossem suficientes, ainda tínhamos de somar uma boa dose de intransigência e orgulho familiar. Eu, simplesmente, não conseguia imaginar o dia em que os nossos pais se sentariam à mesma mesa, falando amigavelmente e trocando impressões sobre o que quer que fosse. Acho que nem mesmo a felicidade dos filhos os levaria a esquecer as divergências do passado. Talvez a minha mãe e Mrs. Malfoy fizessem um esforço, mas não os homens.

_Não vás por aí._

Sim, estava a escolher o caminho errado. Não era a felicidade das nossas famílias que estava em causa, mas sim a minha e a de Scorpius. Pela minha parte, estava certa de que só o conseguiria junto dele. E, pelo que me parecera, ele também pensava desse modo. Para tal, teríamos de nos isolar do mundo, concentrando-nos apenas em nós e no nosso amor.

Lembro-me de chegar a desprezá-lo. Contudo, isso foi muito antes de o conhecer, quando eu pensava que tudo o que o meu pai dizia era verdade. Mais tarde, quando entrei para Hogwarts e descobri que partilharia o meu quotidiano com ele, compreendi que a descrição do meu pai era quase falsa. Obviamente, não podia negar o seu orgulho e altivez, mas não consegui detectar qualquer rasto de crueldade ou traição no seu ser. No entanto, estas conclusões pertenciam a uma Rose jovem e inexperiente, que nunca desejara nem pensara tornar-se amiga de um Slytherin como ele.

Hoje, vejo-o com outros olhos. Um rapaz de fortes convicções, que deseja brilhar e ser recompensado pelo seu esforço. Um homem orgulhoso de si e dos seus, sempre um passo à frente dos seus adversários, com uma astúcia e ambição desmedidas. E, contudo, não passa de uma criança cujo valor necessita de ser reconhecido pelas pessoas que preza.

Talvez tenha sido por isso que ele desistiu: por temer a reacção da família. Ou, então, receava decepcionar-me, mostrando-se incapaz de deixar que o amor o subjugasse, relegando a inveja para um qualquer recanto de seu ser.

Eu estava disposta a derrubar as barreiras que nos mantinham verdadeiramente afastados. Não os obstáculos sociais e familiares, mas sim pessoais. Porque, no fundo, era isso que nos afastava: as nossas personalidades.

Tanto eu como ele éramos orgulhosos; a nossa última conversa provava isso mesmo. A desconfiança e a cautela também eram características que partilhávamos, já para não falar no grau de inteligência e de astúcia. As nossas semelhanças não paravam por aqui, contudo, de nada servia continuar a enumerá-las, sem qualquer propósito definido.

Por outro lado, havia bastantes aspectos em que divergíamos: eu era mais escrupulosa, ele mais ambicioso; eu importava-me com o bem-estar dos outros, ele relegava os outros para segundo lugar; eu admirava, ele invejava. No entanto, eu era mais carente, ele mais independente; eu deixava-me levar pelos impulsos, ele preferia que a razão o comandasse.

_E depois de tudo isto, já chegaste a alguma conclusão?_

Sim. Após descartar tudo o que rasgasse a esfera pessoal, eu debruçara-me sobre o verdadeiro problema. E descobrira. Descobrira que não eram as nossas equipas, famílias e amigos que nos separavam, mas sim nós próprios. Se eu caminhasse para Norte, ele iria para Sul. Se ele dissesse que gostava de Transfiguração, eu diria que amava Encantamentos. Os nossos passos eram contraditórios, porque ambos acreditávamos na impossibilidade da nossa relação. Nunca, nem que fosse por um só segundo, tínhamos pensado que poderíamos ficar juntos. Havia demasiadas incertezas entre um Malfoy e uma Weasley, entre um Slytherin e uma Gryffindor. E nós não queríamos dúvidas, não queríamos criar falsas esperanças. Exigíamos certezas, verdades absolutas e inquestionáveis, sem nos darmos conta de que pedíamos mais do que, na nossa simples condição de mortais, merecíamos. Só os Deuses vivem rodeados por um mar de veracidade e previsibilidade. Nós, meros humanos, temos de nos contentar com as incoerências da vida.

Levantei-me de um salto, pensando estar totalmente preparada para enfrentar o meu amor. Dir-lhe-ia tudo o que pensava, confidenciar-lhe-ia todas as conclusões a que chegara. E, então, poderia ser que ainda houvesse uma hipótese de impedir que o vento da discórdia apagasse a nossa chama.

* * *


	3. Acção

**3. Acção**

Sem surpresa, encontrei-o na biblioteca, imerso numa montanha de livros. Após a nossa separação, Scorpius optara por se dedicar a tempo inteiro aos estudos, irredutível da sua vontade de ser o melhor aluno do 6º ano. No entanto, algo estava diferente: ele já não queria ser apenas melhor do que eu. Muito pelo contrário, parecia ignorar a minha existência, concentrando todos os seus esforços em ser, simplesmente, o melhor, como se competisse com um adversário invisível.

No início, a sua atitude magoara-me ainda mais, contudo, agora, reconheço a existência de um sinal positivo. Afinal, ele parecia já não ter inveja de mim, o que, sem dúvida, significava mais um passo na direcção certa.

Dei por mim a observá-lo, encostada a uma estante, com a cabeça levemente inclinada. Instintivamente, deitei uma mirada em redor, procurando possíveis observadores do meu deslize. Como não encontrei nenhuns, deixei-me estar, aproveitando aquele momento de contemplação para recuperar o fôlego.

Eu estava a perder o ânimo. Enquanto estivera entretida a planear o meu discurso, não me dera conta de que faltava um elemento-chave para o meu sucesso: coragem. Esquecera-me de que não podia contar apenas com a minha determinação…

O meu olhar fixara-se nas costas do rapaz, admirado com a calma que delas emanava. O meu instinto mais primitivo ansiava por lhe roubar a tranquilidade, deixando-o na mesma ânsia em que eu mergulhara. Em oposição, a minha mente condenava a fraqueza que me assolava, ao mesmo tempo que o meu coração se regozijava com a sua paz de espírito.

Imersa por uma onda avassaladora de sentimentos contraditórios, negligenciei o controlo do meu corpo. Num impulso, abandonei o meu esconderijo e caminhei na direcção do Slytherin, sem me preocupar com o barulho que, eventualmente, faria. Como seria de esperar, tal não passou despercebido ao rapaz. Num segundo, toda a calma que antes o caracterizara se esvaiu, dando lugar a uma rigidez desconfiada. Ele estava alerta, tentando identificar as intenções da pessoa que o perturbara.

Naquele instante, desejei recuar para as sombras, rezando para que ele se convencesse de que eu não passava de um qualquer utilizador da biblioteca. Contudo, compreendi que não o podia fazer, não só por ter perdido o domínio dos meus movimentos. Havia algo mais, algo que me impelia a ficar e lutar. Algo que dardejava no meu peito, propagando-se, depois, ao resto do meu corpo, qual fogo indomável. Algo que poderia ser veneno, se fosse azul. Porém, não era o azul que me toldava a visão; era o vermelho, o maldito vermelho, que tanto me queimava por dentro. Quase podia ouvir a sua voz sussurrada, num tom pleno de vida e força:_ Escolheste-me, Weasley, mesmo sabendo que eu era o caminho mais difícil. Agora, vais ter de arcar com as consequências da tua opção. Não podes recuar._

Recuar? Eu não queria recuar! Apenas precisava de mudar de estratégia, de mais tempo, de não ter medo, de mais coragem, de não estar dependente de impulsos, …

Subitamente, percebi. Eu tinha medo de falhar. Por isso, tentara desistir. Fora nesse instante que o vermelho se apossara de mim, difundindo-se na minha essência, impedindo-me de fraquejar. Eu já não era, apenas, Rose Weasley; era o vermelho, o leão, o fogo, a coragem. Eu era uma Gryffindor e, como tal, não deixaria que o medo me vencesse.

– Weasley?

Ao som da sua voz, o vermelho desapareceu e eu retomei a supremacia do meu corpo. Temi que, com o encarnado, a minha recente coragem também se esvaísse, no entanto, pude constatar, com satisfação, que tal não tinha sucedido. Reprimi um sorriso de triunfo, convicta de que um gesto desses poderia ser mal interpretado.

Rapidamente, foquei o olhar no rapaz que me olhava surpreendido. Este estava agora de pé, embora eu não o tivesse visto a levantar-se. As suas feições continuariam a parecer tão familiares como sempre, se não fosse o estranho brilho que lhe toldava o olhar.

– Malfoy. – cumprimentei, pouco à-vontade.

Ele continuava a fitar-me, esperando que eu explicasse o motivo da minha vinda. A surpresa já se desvanecera, dando lugar a um perfeito ar de indiferença.

Respirei fundo, pronta para iniciar o discurso que estivera a preparar. Estava certa de que os meus argumentos, aliados à coragem que o vermelho me trouxera, seriam as minhas melhores armas. Abri a boca para falar, contudo, nenhum som escapou. Fechei-a e tentei de novo, sem resultados. O que se passava comigo?

– Se não tens nada para me dizer, deixa-me estudar em paz.

O tom que ele empregara fora frio, quase irritado. Pareceu-me sentir uma nota de desapontamento, camuflado sob aquela frieza, o que me impediu de virar costas e obedecer-lhe. Em vez disso, dei alguns passos em frente, estacando a poucos centímetros dele. Os nossos olhares chocaram, sem qualquer impedimento, revelando tudo aquilo que tencionávamos esconder um do outro. Não sei o que ele viu em mim, mas o que quer que tenha sido fê-lo arfar, surpreendido.

O vermelho voltara, todavia, desta vez, não exigiu o controlo do meu ser. Viera, apenas, dar-me forças para fazer o que tinha de ser feito. Fundimos as nossas essências, antes de encarar o nosso derradeiro inimigo: o azul; o azul que se apoderara de mim, o azul que brilhava em Scorpius. Fora o seu brilho que eu vira, ainda há poucos minutos, nos olhos eternamente cinzentos do rapaz. O mesmo brilho que tanto me atormentava, de cada vez que me olhava ao espelho.

Deitei todos os meus argumentos pré-concebidos para trás das costas e deixei que o meu instinto guiasse as minhas acções. Dei por mim a erguer uma mão terrivelmente trémula, sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Queria tanto tocá-lo!

_E porque não?_

Os meus dedos deslizaram pela sua face, tão levemente que receei que ele não o tivesse sentido. No entanto, ouvi-o reter a respiração, acusando um nervosismo que ele lutava por dominar. Ignorei-o, rendida ao encanto de sentir a sua pele marmórea sob os meus dedos.

Impedi o meu olhar de se fixar nos seus lábios, obrigando-o a voltar-se para os olhos confusos e brilhantes dele. Sem pensar, também sustive a respiração, presa àquele cinzento e à dor que dele transbordava. Sim, não havia como negá-lo: Scorpius estava a sofrer, embora eu não percebesse bem porquê.

Senti que um dos seus braços me rodeava a cintura, aproximando-me do seu corpo. A sua mão livre segurou-me o queixo, surpreendentemente quente, impelindo-me para ainda mais perto. Quase fechei os olhos, adivinhando a iminência de um beijo, contudo, algo me fez parar. Teria sido o vermelho, o azul, ou ambos?

A sua respiração, quase ofegante, batia-me na face, fazendo-me desejar ignorar aquele estranho aviso e precipitar-me para os seus lábios impacientes. O meu coração batia a um ritmo alucinado e as minhas mãos tinham pousado no seu peito, sem que eu me lembrasse de o ter ordenado. Os nossos lábios estavam cada vez mais perto e eu continuava sem saber porque é que atrasava algo que tanto queria.

No último instante, desviei ligeiramente a face e beijei-lhe a bochecha, com doçura, antes de subir até à altura da sua orelha. Suspirei baixinho ao seu ouvido, sentindo a aprovação do vermelho e o desespero do azul.

– Eu amo-te, Scorpius.

Então, a grande estratégia do vermelho era apenas _aquilo_? Um simples a_mo-te_, sem qualquer explicação ou desculpa?

Ele não me deu mais tempo para me debater com o vermelho, comigo mesma, com aquelas simples palavras. Buscou a minha boca com uma ânsia quase assustadora e tomou-a como sua, concretizando o beijo com que eu sonhava e que ele também desejava.

Não foi um beijo doce, mas sim um misto de desespero e paixão, o que culminou em algo quase selvagem, quase doloroso. E eu gostava daquela dor, gostava de sentir a força com que a sua língua forçara a entrada na minha boca. Gemi quando os seus dentes morderam os meus lábios e as suas mãos me pressionaram mais contra o seu corpo, abalada pela nossa paixão.

De súbito, afastámo-nos, ambos ofegantes. Encarámo-nos mutuamente, talvez tentando encontrar o porquê daquele beijo nos olhos um do outro.

– Isto é… errado. – atirou ele, tentando controlar a respiração.

– Eu poderia dar-te dezenas de razões que te fariam pensar o contrário. Acredita, eu tive bastante tempo para pensar no assunto. – repliquei, incapaz de manter a calma. – Mas, no fim, descobri que só me interessava saber se me perdoavas por te ter obrigado a fazer uma escolha impossível.

Ele esbugalhou os olhos de surpresa, esquecendo-se de disfarçar os seus sentimentos por detrás da sua habitual indiferença. Por momentos, pensei que ele iria reclamar a culpa da nossa separação como sua, ou partilhá-la comigo. Não estava, portanto, preparada para as palavras que ele me dirigiu, ainda ofegante.

– Tens razão. Não devias tê-lo feito.

Empalideci, sentindo aquela ferroada no meu orgulho como se tivesse sido apunhalada. Engoli em seco, sem saber o que dizer em resposta, vazia de esperança e do vermelho. O azul começava a apoderar-se de mim, lentamente, qual serpente venenosa prendendo a sua presa.

– Contavas que me agarrasse a ti e te pedisse desculpa por me ter ido embora? – cuspiu ele, corado de indignação.

Merlim, ele tinha adivinhado os meus pensamentos! E o azul não parava de me puxar para si, gelando-me, ferindo-me…

– Estavas à espera de que eu esquecesse que tu duvidaste dos meus sentimentos por ti? – continuou ele, dando um passo em frente, ameaçador.

Instintivamente, encolhi-me, receando que ele se descontrolasse e me agredisse. Tal reacção não durou mais do que um milésimo de segundo, no entanto, ele captou-a e estacou, paralisado de choque. Eu própria estava espantada com a minha cobardia… Como poderia continuar a clamar que era uma Gryffindor?

Surpreendentemente, Scorpius gemeu de dor e recuou, levando as mãos à cara, escondendo-se da minha fraqueza. Vi que engolia em seco, talvez envergonhado por ter permitido que uma criatura débil como eu se tivesse aproximado tanto de si. Dei um passo atrás, decidida a livrá-lo da minha presença impura.

– Não vás…

O murmúrio que ele deixou escapar era tão ténue que julguei que fosse um produto da minha imaginação, devido à confusão de sentimentos que me assolava, nos últimos minutos. Contudo, ele repetiu o apelo e, descobrindo a face, revelou uma expressão atormentada pela dor e pelo desespero. Os meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, toldando-me a visão e embargando-me a voz.

– Lamento, Scorpius, lamento. Eu não deveria ter vindo…

Ele avançou na minha direcção e agarrou-me pelos ombros, com força. Pensei que me fosse abanar e condenar pela sua desgraça, no entanto, ele apenas me olhou. E, ao mesmo tempo que eu retribuía o olhar, o azul que me mantinha prisioneira ia-se desvanecendo, devolvendo-me a razão e o amor-próprio. Eu não era cobarde! Tinha um objectivo em mente e ia tentar alcançá-lo, enquanto me restassem forças para isso.

– Eu não te queria magoar…

– Magoar-me? – repetiu ele, já sem sombras da sua anterior fúria. – Sabes o que me magoou mesmo? Ter de te virar as costas por ter medo de te amar. Ter esperado, em vão, que me detivesses e me obrigasses a lutar ao teu lado. E, agora, ter visto medo nos teus olhos… – a sua voz transbordava de dor, o que fez com que as minhas lágrimas começassem a cair em cascata. – Rose, tu tens medo de mim?! – era uma pergunta desesperada, disfarçada de afirmação.

Sustive a respiração, alarmada com as suas palavras. Mentalmente, repreendi-me por me julgar única no meu sofrimento e por ter deixado que o azul me vergasse, ainda há instantes. Apressei-me a negar, tentando empregar uma firmeza que não sentia. Ele não se mostrou convencido. Desesperada, pousei uma mão no seu rosto e decidi confidenciar-lhe algo, embora estivesse certa de que ele não me compreenderia.

– Scorpius, eu só tenho medo de ficar presa no azul, para sempre afastada do vermelho e de ti.

Esperei que ele arqueasse as sobrancelhas, que fizesse um trejeito de surpresa, que me largasse e se afastasse de mim. Contudo, ele não o fez, limitando-se a deixar-me visualizar um brilho de compreensão, por entre o cinzento dos seus olhos.

– Tu também o vês? – indagou ele, em voz baixa. – O azul?

Confusa, anuí. Ele estava a tentar insinuar o que eu pensava?

– Eu também tenho medo dele. – confessou, no mesmo tom, sem deixar de me fitar. – Ele está sempre a tentar controlar-me e, ultimamente, tem conseguido. Pensei que me tinha afastado de ti para sempre.

Ele abanou a cabeça, como se estivesse descrente das suas próprias palavras. Eu tinha de reconhecer que, acaso um estranho estivesse a ouvir a nossa conversa, tomar-nos-ia por loucos; contudo, para nós, este discurso de cores fazia todo o sentido do mundo.

– Mas, quando estou ao pé de ti, volto a ser eu próprio. E vejo-_o_, o vermelho, a rodear-te. – concluiu Scorpius.

– Comigo, passa-se o mesmo. – assegurei, com a voz embargada pelo choro.

Ele anuiu, levemente distante, como se estivesse perdido em pensamentos. Ponderei voltar a falar, aproveitando a ocasião para fazer o meu discurso, no entanto, achei melhor não o fazer. Se ele precisava de tempo para digerir a situação, não o iria pressionar. Não, de novo.

– Sempre pensei que fosses o vermelho… – sussurrou ele, mais perto do que eu me lembrava de o ter visto.

Os nossos lábios roçaram-se, outra vez, durante um segundo, antes de ele recuar a sua face. Apercebi-me de que tinha fechado os olhos e apressei-me a abri-los, sem saber com o que me iria deparar.

Ele sorria, deliciado. Suspeitei que tal se devesse ao meu comportamento, mas não me atrevi a inquiri-lo. Esperei, piscando os olhos para afastar as lágrimas que ainda me assolavam. Ele fungou e abraçou-me, deixando-me sentir o que ele sentia, aquele misto incoerente de medo e felicidade, deleite e desespero.

– Sabes que te amo? – perguntou ele, ao meu ouvido.

A sua voz denotara uma certa ansiedade, o que me fez sorrir, interiormente. O vermelho surgiu à minha frente, pela primeira vez ao meu alcance. Bastariam algumas palavras…

– Sim, tanto como eu te amo a ti.

E, desta vez, fui eu quem procurou os seus lábios.

* * *

**N.A.: **Penúltimo capítulo, pessoal. E aviso já que o próximo é só um epílogo, muito pequeno. Obrigada a todos os que têm lido e deixado um comentário!


	4. Conclusão

**4. Conclusão**

Eu continuava a ser Rose Weasley e ele Scorpius Malfoy, Gryffindor e Slytherin. E, contudo, juntos éramos algo mais importante, mais forte do que diamante. Éramos o vermelho da paixão, o vermelho da superação. Éramos a prova viva de que as equipas de Hogwarts não eram mais do que um modo de aglutinar pessoas com características comuns, ainda que totalmente diferentes, e de lhes impor preconceitos idiotas.

O azul já não nos atacava, porque sabia que, agora, não nos poderia separar. No entanto, isso não significava que o nosso caminho seria fácil… Ainda tínhamos de lutar muito, antes de conseguirmos derrubar todas as barreiras que nos eram apresentadas e que eu tanto quisera desprezar.

No final, eu compreendera que não podíamos ignorar o que nos rodeava… Podíamos ter vencido aquela parte de nós que tanto teimara em nos afastar, mas ainda existiam outros entraves que era necessário remover.

O que antes me parecera uma tarefa impossível apresentava-se, agora, como algo realizável, desde que nos mantivéssemos juntos, no caminho certo, unidos pelo nosso amor, rodeados de vermelho.

**Fim**

* * *

**N.A.:** Final, ao estilo Happy Ending com uma perspectiva de futuro espinhoso xD

Talvez, um dia, eu volte a escrever com Sc/R.

Obrigada a todos os que acompanharam a fic/as duas fics. E também àqueles que o possam fazer no futuro.


End file.
